


Coming Out is Hard to Do

by tvivel



Series: The List Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvivel/pseuds/tvivel
Summary: Jared wanted to come out to his parents about his relationship with Jensen. It didn't really go according to plan when Sherry got over the initial confusion!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of schmoopy silliness.

Jared twirled in his chair, making Jensen’s head spin along with him as he stared. His fingers felt numb due to the firm clutch he had on the desk, but he couldn’t look away.

He put his coffee cup down and tried to conjure up his best commanding voice. “Would you stop doing that?”

“Sorry,” Jared said, putting his foot down on the floor in order to stop the motion of the chair.

“This is a serious issue.”

“I’m just saying, it probably won’t be as disastrous as you think, Jen.”

Jensen grimaced. He took the coffee cup and went up to the sink. He stared as the brown liquid spilled down the drain. “Oh yeah, because it’s every day that you tell your Catholic, Texas parents that you’re living in gay sin with your friend, who also happens to play your brother in a TV show watched by millions. I can see that going over so well.”

“I know you’re freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out.”

“Jen,” Jared said, getting up from his chair. He approached Jensen, putting his arms around him. Jensen couldn’t help but sigh, close his eyes and lean into the gesture. Jared smelled vaguely of peppermint and apricots – the second one without doubt a byproduct of the fruity laundry detergent Jared bought a couple weeks ago. “I know you are. It’s not exactly easy for me, either, but we need to do this. I want to tell my parents how happy I am.”

“I… I don’t know. There are so many ways this could go completely wrong.” Jensen had worked himself up to this point since the last time they had this conversation. Which is to say, yesterday night. “One: they could completely flip out.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. They won’t, though. I have faith in them. They have so far completely supported me in everything.”

Jensen started shaking with barely repressed laughter. “Your mother called you colorblind and tasteless when you tried to buy that frilly shirt last summer.”

“I’ll give you that one. She’s honest and sometimes tactless. It’s a dangerous combo, but it works for us.”

“They may still not be over the moon about the idea of us, even if they don’t completely go off the deep end. You know what kind of shit I went through with my own parents when I came out. They may not disown you, but…”

Jared’s arms tightened around Jensen’s middle. He traced a line on Jensen’s hand, eliciting a small shiver. “I know,” he murmured. “We’re in this together, though. We stand as a united front. Not to mention my parents _love_ you. They practically have a shrine built in your honor. That’s a pretty good starting point.”

Jensen’s resolve started to waver. It was hard to stay on point when Jared was holding him like that. He took both of Jared’s arms and extracted himself from his embrace.

“ _Three_ ,” Jensen continued decisively, “what if… we. I mean.” He breathed out, trying to start again. “What if we don’t…?” He felt Jared’s hand on his wrist, but he was powerless to move.

Jared came around to face him, though, and there was no longer a trace of a smile on his face. “What if we break up and I will have come out to my parents and created a commotion for no reason, because I will return to dating girls and none of this will have mattered.”

There were downsides to being with someone who knew his every single habit, fear and insecurity. Jared could cut down right to the chase in a way that made no room for preparation. But then, Jared was _always_ like that. He always did impulsively, which was in complete contrast to Jensen.

“Jen. Jen, listen to me. Are you paying attention?”

Jensen gave a minute nod.

“Good. I know how you feel. I know you’re scared. But that thing? That will never happen. Do _you_ want to break up with me?”

“No!” The mere thought made his heart figuratively jump out of his chest.

“Then I don’t see a problem. I don’t want to break up with you, either. Ever. I won’t just go off and decide to suddenly want someone else, be it male or female. I don’t know how many times I’ll have to tell you that, but I love you, and I’m not changing my mind.”

“I’m just – I dunno. It’s stupid.” It was stupid, and insecure, fueled by a lifetime of issues not even Jared could help him get over, but goddammit he couldn’t help it.

“It’s not stupid, Jen, but it’s unnecessary. Come on. I love _you_. I’ll tell you that for the rest of my life.”

“Sap,” Jensen said, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I love you, too. So, when did you plan on telling them?”

Jared jumped up, beaming. “Now?”

“ _Now_?” Jensen repeated, his voice panicky.

“When did you think?”

“Well, next time we see them? Do you really want to tell them over the phone? We need to plan this! How are we going to approach this? What are we going to say? They have to be in a good mood and they probably aren’t supposed to be hungry. We have to catch them at a really good day!”

“Calm down,” Jared said, smiling lightly. “Don’t worry so much. We won’t see them for another few months. It’s not such a big deal to tell them over the phone. Trust me, we communicate every important thing over the phone.”

“Yeah, that I know.” He rhythmically tapped his fingers on the table, swallowing a ball of unease. “Do you want me to stay?”

Jared put his hand over Jensen’s, trapping the fingers mid movement. “Of course.”

Jensen reached for the phone. He wanted to smash it to bits, but he had to be satisfied with glaring at it for a few seconds.

Sherry Padalecki answered the phone after three long rings. Jensen continued his interrupted tapping, trying to stay patient over the familiar exchange of pleasantries between mother and son. He said his own greeting when prompted.

“Dad and I are both here. What’s up, JT?”

“I have news. Well, Jen and I have news. It’s really important to us,” Jared said. Jensen took a long breath.

“Are you pregnant?” Sherry asked.

If this were any other situation, Jensen would laugh and point out to Jared that even his mother thought he was a girl, but he couldn’t make his voice work at the moment. He resolved for opening and closing his mouth.

“Oh, ha ha; very funny, momma. You know I’ve been on the pill ever since I grew that uterus.”

“You think you’re so funny,” she said. She stopped for a few breaths, then said, “Are you ill? Is Jensen okay?”

“I’m fine, Mrs Padalecki,” Jensen answered nervously.

“Could you just let me say it, mom?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. What is it?”

“Well, you see… Jensen and I… we’re… We’re together.”

“Together?” Sherry asked, and Jensen could hear how confused she sounded. It made the thrumming in his ears louder.

“Together, as in… involved. You know. Romantically. We really love each other and we wanted you to know. I know it might come as a shock to you, but we’re both really happy and we’ll still respect your feelings if –”

“Jared.”

“What?”

“I don’t understand,” Sherry said. “What in God’s name are you rambling about?”

Jensen wanted to choke her; or possibly himself – and not even in a fun I-get-a-kick-out-of- asphyxiation kind of way. Not that oxygen deficiency was _ever_ fun for him, but he digressed. He focused back on the conversation.

“Jared, son,” Gerry said, and Jensen startled. He’d forgotten Jared’s father was there. “We already know you two are together. I don’t see how it would be an issue now.”

“You _know_? Who told you? We haven’t told anyone!”  
“You told us, honey! Do you have amnesia? Do you need to see a doctor?”

“I never told you anything!” Jared said, sounding hysteric. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever heard him sound like that.

“Yes, you did,” Sherry says, saying it as if she’s speaking to a skittish colt. “Three years ago, on Christmas. You didn’t get to spend it with Jensen and you were all miserable like a kicked puppy.”

“I wasn’t miserable!” he countered. “OK, yes, I was… but that’s not the point!”

Jensen heard Sherry sigh. “You told me you loved him and wished he was there with you. You went on a spiel about Jensen being the best person you’ve ever met in your life and – it was sort of implied. You moved in together! We bought you a Crockpot!”

“Oh my God. Wow. _Woah_ ,” Jared said.

“You told your mother you loved me? _Three years ago?_. Jensen didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

“Sure he did, honey,” Sherry said. “When did he say it to you?”

“A month ago!” Jensen yelled, ignoring the fact that it would probably sound different to Sherry, who didn’t know all the facts.

“I didn’t know I was _in_ love with Jensen! I never – wait, why am I justifying myself? We haven’t been dating for three years, mom! We just started dating recently!” Jared stared at Jensen indignantly.

“But –”

“Only a month, mom!”

“Oh Heavens, Jared,” Sherry said, sounding shocked. “Do we need to make you take a new IQ test?”

Jensen thought he probably wouldn’t understand the mother-son dynamic of the Padaleckis for as long as he lived. There was something in the ease with which they spoke to each other. He never thought he’d be jealous of a mother teasing and calling her son stupid; but there he was. Barring the unfortunate year of his life after coming out, his parents were great people. He had a nice, pleasant relationship with them, and he honestly loved them. However, he could never tell his own mother that her new hat looked like a dead bird – like Jared had done at one point – without cringing and thinking he sounded like a total jackass.

“Do Jensen’s parents know?” The question returned him back to the phone conversation, and he realized he’d probably missed a chunk of their dialog. He shook his head.

Sherry snorted. “Of course they do, honey! Jensen has been in love with you for years, of course his parents would figure it out. Why do you think we invite them over for the holidays all the time now?”

“But, Danneel!”

“What about Danneel?”

“Uhh, Jensen dated her?”

“Fake dated, we know all about that. Just because we live in Texas, honey, doesn’t mean we don’t understand the prospect of beards. Though, Donna is sad that you haven’t decided to go public with your relationship. We were just talking about it the other day, but we know you’ll do it all in your own time. So don’t worry about it.”

“Uhhh...”

“I’m sorry to cut this short,” Sherry continued, “but I have to go. Mira is meeting me for coffee and I have to get ready. Did you have anything else to talk about?”

“N-no… that was all.”

“Great! Jensen, dear, are you still here?”

“I am.”

“I’m really happy for you,” she told him. “I’m glad my oblivious son finally got his head out of the sand. You deserved to be happy, honey. I didn’t know – we really just all assumed, and let it go.” Jensen could almost see her shaking her head.

“Thank you,” he said, not able to form more words.

I’ll talk to you soon, boys. Kisses.” She hund up before either of them could say anything else.

They stared at each other for a while, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

“So…” Jared starts.

“I have no words.”

“I’m such a stupid idiotic idiot. Apparently, we’ve been dating for years! How did I miss that? How did _we_ miss that? Our _parents_ …”

“Still no words.”

“She cried! When I told her we were moving in together, she cried and hugged me, and told me she was so happy for me! And then the Crockpot! She always sends a kitchen appliance to couples who move in together. I thought she was messing with us.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“Wait. Do you think anyone else knows?”

“I’m not sure. Other than Danneel, I don’t think so.”

“Maybe we should ask someone?”

“Who?” Jared asks.

Jensen shruged. “I don’t know.”

Jared pushed a number on the phone and said, “I have an idea.” He waited until the person on the other line answered and put it on speaker.

“Yo, bro. What’s up? Why you calling me so early on a Sunday?”

“Hey Chad. You know how Jensen and I are in epic gay love?”

“Did you two homos finally decide to come out? It’s about fucking time.”

“Thanks Chad.”

“No problem. Could we continue this after I wake up? Thanks. Bye,” he said and hung up.

“Oh, fuck. Chad knows. Which means Chris probably does too; and Steve, and Tom. Jason, Riley, Kate, Gen! Do you think Eric and Sera know?”

Jensen quirked an eyebrow. “Now who’s panicking?”

“Not panicking. Just. How could everyone know before me?”

Jensen dragged a hand down Jared’s arm. “We were both a little stupid. Now we have all this time to make up for it. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Jared said, embracing Jensen into the warmth and the now familiar peppermint-slash-apricot scent. He kissed him, a slow press of lips and a trace of tongue which made Jensen moan. Then he stiffened, moving away. “Fuck, do you think the _fans_ know?”

Jensen groaned. “I think your mother has a point about that IQ test, Jay.”

“But they can’t know for real! Can they?!”

Jensen scoffed. “Well, not _for real_. But they have a pretty good idea of it.” The thought kind of made him feel terrified.

“We’ll get to tell them, sometime, right? In the future. For real.”

Jensen focused on evening out his breathing. “We could do that, yeah. Sometime.” With Jared so near him, calming every strung out nerve, everything felt possible. He smiled and let the warmth flow over him.

**fin**  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=4252>  



End file.
